


Fine Threads

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Fingering, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundraisers are always boring. But the scenery's nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) which I've been neglecting horribly... **Prompt:** Dressup. I think the prompt probably meant costumes and such but... this worked in my head so... yeah. LOL

The night had been torture in so many ways. Smiling and shaking hands and thanking incredibly boring, incredibly rich people for their support of the initiative was not the way Bobbi had wanted to spend her evening. But, as usual, Nick wanted someone there that was less about the media glut—Stark had that covered—or the military good ol’ boys—Steve was a master with them—and more about plain old pretty-girl-PR. Natasha had threatened to quit straight out if she had to do it again so it was Bobbi’s job.

Which was hilarious since she was pretty sure none of the media there knew who she was. She was still too good at her old job to do anywhere near a good job with this assignment. 

She absently toyed with the strap on her gown, the deep blue fabric occasionally catching the light and shining. She looked around the room, a matching flash of blue catching her attention and bringing a smile to her face. Phil’s tie and pocket square nearly matched her dress. His bored expression as some random billionaire walked away from him matched hers as well.

She took a second to take in the fine cut of his suit. She’d told him as they were leaving their apartment that the three piece suit wasn’t fair. She knew she’d spend most of the night ignoring the rich and boring and staring at him. He’d smiled, kissed her cheek and told her the dress she was wearing made it a fair fight.

Bobbi slid her hand into his a few minutes later, after weaving through the crowd, stopping only occasionally to nod and smile and make annoying small talk with random people who got in her way. She tugged gently on Phil’s hand and smiled at the man he was talking to. She noted the man’s rank. He wasn’t important enough that she couldn’t interrupt. “Excuse me. I need to borrow Agent Coulson for a few minutes. It’s rather urgent.” She smiled and pulled him away.

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear as they walked.

“Really? That’s all it takes?” Bobbi smirked. “Then you’re really going to love me in a couple minutes.” She pulled on his hand again, directing them into a quiet back hallway and a quieter broom closet. “Phil…” She bit her lip before kissing him deeply. “You win. I can’t keep my hands to myself anymore.”

He smiled at her, one hand threading through her hair and pulling her in for another kiss. “You can’t wait until we get home?” He nipped at her throat, telling her plainly that if she couldn’t wait, it wouldn’t matter.

She bit her lip, pulling him closer by his lapels and running her hands over the vest under his jacket. “I can’t wait.” She kissed him again, sucking softly on his bottom lip before he pulled away.

“What are you wearing under that dress?” He said softly, almost to himself as his hands moved over her hips and back to cup her ass and pull her tight against him.

“Nothing.” She smiled at him, almost innocently. “I wouldn’t want to spoil the line of the dress.” The smile morphed into a grin as she bunched the fabric of her skirt in her hand and started to lift it. “Come on, handsome. I couldn’t possibly make this any easier for you.”

His hand slid up her bare thigh and he groaned, kissing her deeply again. He smirked as he pulled back from the kiss and his fingers just barely touched her. “I shouldn’t be encouraging this kind of behavior, Agent Morse.”

She shivered and let her head fall back against the wall. “No, sir.” She gasped as one of his fingers flicked at her clit. “Oh God…”

“Shh.” He nipped at her throat. “Stay quiet. You don’t want anyone to walk in on this, do you?” She groaned again, softly but still too loud for his liking apparently. His fingers stilled, still pressing on her clit but not moving. “Agent Morse…”

“Sorry, sir.” She breathed the words out against his neck, willing her hips not to move to try to get some of that wonderful friction back. “Won’t happen again.”

He smiled before kissing her lips and his fingers started moving again. It was a calculated tactic, no doubt as he slid two fingers into her and his thumb pressed on her clit. He knew she couldn’t keep quiet on her own in that moment. She’d tried in the past to varying effect but obviously he’d considered the options and getting caught wasn’t one of them.

She continued to moan into his kisses as his fingers sunk deeper into her, twisting and pressing and doing everything he knew would drive her wild. His thumb tapped out an irregular rhythm on her clit and her breath came in short, gasping pants. Her hands fisted in the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him as close as she could get him before kissing him deeply again. “Phil… oh God, please!”

The soft, warm chuckle that filled her ear didn’t alleviate any of the tension in her. When he sucked on a spot just below her ear, she moaned; so far past caring if anyone heard them or not. “Come for me, Bobbi.”

Her head fell back against the door and she bit down on her lip, trying not to draw any more attention to them if she could. Her vision whited out and she would have screamed if he hadn’t chosen that moment to kiss her. She clung to him, hips moving with his fingers to draw out the floaty, blissful feeling he gave her as she came. She nearly whimpered and pulled him back as he took his fingers away and smiled at her.

She came back to herself in time to see him watching her as she fixed her dress. She spun in a circle and his smile grew. “Beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He leaned in, kissing her again but he pulled back as she reached for his fly. “You can pay me back when we get home.”

“I will.”

“I know.” He smirked at her and opened the door to the closet once she’d righted herself again. “Besides,” his hand landed on her ass and she nearly jumped. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the dress.”


End file.
